


Overlord, but DND Edition

by RanOutofBatteries



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I love found family, i swear these guys are from one shared fever dream since they hold all the qualities i care about, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanOutofBatteries/pseuds/RanOutofBatteries
Summary: They've played DND before along with Yggdrasil the game, and so they know where the overlap goes. They play a mod edition where their characters are put into a fight with Cthulhu.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Overlord, but DND Edition

i've gotten the feeling over the years that my writing's gotten a bit worse instead of better, so i wrote a vent fic but in a good way

Thank you for reading

* * *

  
DND Edition: Dying 10 Times in a Row

  
The valley of the Underground was settled in with fog and smoke, black dust kicking up whenever travelers deigned to go through the twisted realm of the demons. The air was pungent and irrevokably lung-damaging, settling in the lungs of whoever breathed it in. The black soot smudged and settled in on Momonga's white bones, greying the dark magic cloak he was wearing to enhance all of his spells and any magic-related buff that would befall him. He shook one carefully placed sleeve in a violent arc, clearing the air around him with a wordless command. The fog would settle back in, soon, if they did not continue.

The party consisted of one undead wizard, a curious warlock that prodded at the dark arts, a fed-up paladin, and whatever Ulbert had multiclassed in. The slime was gone for the day after having to deal with her job handling so they agreed to start it without her.

A long journey was coming to a near-end. They'd defeated all the nearby empires that had gathered to steal their riches and stolen one of their World Items, one of the few and legendary trinkets that proclaimed death to the enemy and glory to the wielder. They just had to defeat one of the demons that were defending their spoils, a massive treasure called the Leaf of Yggdrasil.

Everything was going fine until Tabula Smaragdina decided to summon an elder god.

" _ **Rise, Cthulu, and claim your rightful throne upon the mortal realm,**_ " Tabula Smaragdina proclaimed. A mass of wriggling tentacles rose from the summoning circle drawn by blood, oozing black ichor all over the lowest floor of the dungeon.

"Uh," Ulbert said as the last gurgling screams of the charred remains died out from the sacrificial humans in the middle of the room. "Tabula, I am starting to think that this wasn't actually as great of an idea as you said it would be."

Momonga threw his staff down before throwing his hands up exasperatedly. "Tabula! You made a contract with an elder god, how the heck did you think this was going to be a good idea in the first place!?"

"I thought that it would add a bit of fun to the campaign."

Someone unmuted. It was Touch Me screaming. "FUCK YOU TABULA I NEEDED TO PEE AND I COME BACK TO SEE THIS?"

As Momonga continued his screaming match with Tabula Bukubukuchagama rolled forward, slime moving forward at a snail's pace as she gazed upward at the eldritch horror abovehead. It had somehow managed to climb the walls like a strange upside-down goo-dripping spider. She was in a trance, judging by how she didn't react as a drop of black acid fell right beside her.

"I am strangely turned on," she said. Ulbert gagged.

"I need a minute," Touch Me said, and curled up on the floor while covering himself with a cloak. "Good night."

"WE HAVE A HEALER, MORON, DON'T TRY AND REGAIN HEALTH BY SLEEPING!"

"And this is a prime example of what we all call "running from our problems."

"OH GOOD LORD," said Momonga as he was shattered into a million tiny white bone fragments. Touch Me frantically began putting the pieces back together.

Ulbert hastily drew all the pieces together using a spell he had in his quickdraw inventory, reanimating the Elder Lich. "PLEASE FUCKING WARN US NEXT TIME YOU SUMMON CTHULHU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

"Well," Tabula Smaragdina said as the walls of the lower dungeon began caving in. Bits and pieces of rubble fell to the floor as they decided to hightail it out of there before they were crushed headfirst in an explosion. "This was, in retrospect, a terrible idea, and I wish someone stopped me from doing it. I could've at least done this in an open field or something, dear god."

"Thank you for the apology," Ulbert said as he dragged both Momonga and Touch Me out of the incoming black tentacles. They left acid craters in the door, poison wearing away the hinges until it fell over with a loud crash. The wooden parts fell. "Now we are leaving!"

"No!" Bukubukuchagama clung to the floor stubbornly, refusing to move an inch. Ulbert cast Mage Hand on her jelloish form, sweeping her off the floor in a heap of pink slime. "I'm staying with my husband!"

"This _thing,"_ Ulbert says as he points furiously at the floor, "will kill you in an instant."

"That's pretty hot."

"I agree."

"Shut _up,_ Peroroncino."

"I think we should at least try to kill it now," Momonga said once he was revived. He drank a couple of bottles in quick succession and regained his health, tossing them to the ground. "It should drop something, at least. But we also need to come out of this battle alive."

"I think we should try it."

 _"No!_ I love him!"

"Isn't Cthulhu a really strong enemy to fight against? Besides, I can't fight him."

"Right, the summoner can't remove summon."

"But it wasn't allied to us."

The eldritch abomination in question halted in its tracks, listening to the people below it argue vehemently on whether or not they'd be able to handle it head-on in battle. It scratched an eye with one tendril, black ichor dropping all over it.

"-but we'd be able to kill it in groups!"

"We only have eight members from our guild right now, we won't-"

"Fuck it!"

Ulbert threw his hands up. His golden mask framed the side of his black goat head nicely, claws outstretched. "I'm out!"

Momonga reined him in. "No, you're not."

Touch Me was still trying to drag Bukubukuchagama out after the Mage Hand was simultaneously dissolved. She was dragging him inch by inch back into the dungeon walls, slime dripping from him as he kept ahold of her through force.

"I need to go and eat, I gotta eat dinner-"

"Guild boss! Guild boss!"

"It's still summoned, we're gonna take aggro by the time they-"

And a black glob slapped the tile next to Ulbert's foot.

Slowly, they looked up.

The eldritch thing above them opened all eight hundred of its eyes and eerily, still glowing with dark energy, screamed at them with all of its might. Spittle splattered across the ground and sizzled to dust. Touch Me readied his paladin shield. Bukubukuchagama shielded her nonexistent eyes.

Three hours later, Blue Planet logged in. He checked the leaderboard absentmindedly before double taking, spitting out his drink in a comedic fashion. They were fourth place, miles above their previous twenty-fifth rank on the guild rankings.

"What the fuck happened?" He screeched in voice comms.

"We fought Cthulhu." Momonga replied.

"You what?!"

"We fought Cthulhu and _won,"_ Ulbert corrected. "Be proud."

"I literally died 16 times."

"I died 17."

"We had to use all of our potions combined."

"Hey, at least our cash shop items survived."

"Not after _using eight of our best items."_

 _"_ It's fine, we can get those back."

Blue Planet promptly exited the DM call, leaned back in his seat, and started chugging a bottle without stopping.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," he said to nothing.

After a few moments, another ping sounded. Blue Planet opened comms again.

"We got some cool loot," Momonga spoke through the intercom.

"...Right."

After killing some low to equal-level dragons, they recovered some of the items they'd lost and crafted some valuable pieces to keep. "In the treasury it goes," Peroroncino cheered as he threw his old armor in the pile.

"Finally," Ulbert groaned. He threw all of his unneeded weapons that weren't necessary for quests and class - axes, maces, daggers, even staff - into the pile. "Don't even sell them, they're really good for people who need it. That boss gave me nothing for my build."

"Of course you're trying to clear out your inventory," Bukubukuchagama laughed. She had removed a lot from her person, and the only things on her were a shit ton of herbs and potions. A charm was placed upon her figure, formless slime letting the gold chain sink into her. "We need the magic items, though, so I guess Touch Me can use the axe for leveling up his sword base."

"I hate helping that idiotic bucket," Ulbert snarled.

"Well, focus on yourself first."

The conversation petered off as they continued walking into the distance, talking all the way. Momonga turned to face his faceless creation, the mute Pandora's Actor. "Thanks for keeping us safe here," he muttered, "and I'm glad. I hope we'll talk again soon."

With a swing of his cloak, Momonga disappeared.

Blue Planet logged on and received the various items from Touch Me. "You did a lot," he said to Ulbert. "A lot of it was risking our health and we sacrificed so many things, but it was all worth the effort."

"We did it." Touch Me sounded like he was smiling through the silver helmet he wore. _"And_ we got to first place."

"Even with PVP players still against us."

"The entire game against our guild!"

"We survived."

Momonga looked up at the night sky. The stars glimmered far stronger than the ones in real life, he thought firmly. Light pollution didn't exist here, and neither did time. "I'm glad," he told them with a genuine smile. "I'm glad we've survived."

"Don't get sappy on me now, old fool."

" _I'm_ the sappy one, dude?" Momonga laughed. "Okay, Ulbert Alain Odle. You literally cried-"

"I never cried!"

"-on the day we reached level 70, since it was the same amount of levels we had for our dungeon and it was for the 7th dungeon floor which is your-."

"I will find your apartment. _I WILL._ "

"Haha, I dare you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Lol

This is a one-shot, but I might add to it in the future! Who knows -

See you guys later! Bye


End file.
